Many Forms of LoveCANCELED BECAUSE I CAN'T WRITE
by Shitai-Shitai
Summary: Based off of the song "Don't Kill the Love Song" A bunch of not-so-mini-stories containing Vocaloids.
1. Form 1 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I think it's obvious that I don't own Vocaloid...**

**This story is based on the song "Don't Kill the Love Song"  
**

**So that means that these are kind of mini-stories...**

* * *

Akita Neru was texting away on her blue cellphone to her friend, Yowane Haku. She looks up from her texts and peers out the window of the classroom. Something caught her eye. A boy was running to school. He slipped on an orange peel and fell on the cement. Neru burst out laughing, not aware of her surroundings.

"Excuse me, Neru, but is there something you find funny?" her teacher questioned her as she looked up from the textbook.

"Oh, um, it's nothing, Ma'am" Neru said nervously.

"That's what I thought."

The teacher went back to reading the lesson from the textbook. Neru glanced out the window and discovered the boy was gone. _He couldn't have gone that far..._ she thought.

_(Time Skip)_

"So Neru, why did you make such a commotion in class?" Teto asked slyly.

"It was nothing!" Neru tried to play it off cool but her cheeks started turning red.

"That was definitely something!" yelled Haku.

The cafeteria paused for a moment and then everyone went back to talking.

"Haku! Not so loud!" whispered Teto as she slapped Haku on the back of her head, "But you must admit, it is a bit suspicious, Neru."

"Okay, okay," said Neru, "There was a boy outside who slipped on an orange peel and I thought it was funny."

"Ooooooooooooo! A boy!" cried Haku, "I can't remember the last time Haku was interested in a boy!"

"Does he go to our school?" Teto asked curiously.

"I guess... He was wearing the uniform," Neru said, "But I've never seen him around before."

There was a loud _BRIING!_ signaling everyone that lunchtime was over. Neru, Haku, and Teto trudged to class.

_(Time Skip)_

When the second bell rang, the teacher eagerly stood up from her seat and began to write more lessons on the whiteboard. There was a sudden knock at the door.

The teacher opened up the door and was surprised to see a blond boy there.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Oh, it's you," she said with a bitter expression on her face as she let him in, "Class, this is your new _and very late_ student, Kagamine Len."

Neru was astonished to see the boy who tripped on an orange peel earlier that day. He looked the same, with his blond hair tied up in a small ponytail, but he had a light orange stain on his white shirt.

"Please take good care of me!" He smiled as he bowed to the class.

"Len, there is an empty seat over there" said the teacher as she pointed at the seat in front of Neru.

Len walked calmly to his seat and turned around.

"Hey there, I'm Len, and your name is?" he asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

Neru started blushing madly and broke eye contact. "I-I don't talk to strangers" she muttered under her breath, loud enough for him to hear.

Len looked a bit confused but responded with "But we're classmates now..."

The teacher looked over at Neru and Len and yelled "You two! Stop flirting!"

Neru and Len blushed furiously and returned to their work.

_(Time Skip)_

When Neru arrived at her house, she rushed to her room and slammed the door. She hopped onto her bed and hugged her pillow close to her chest. _That stupid teacher thought we were flirting! _she thought, _I can't help it that we were both attractive teens who are both single... I think._

Neru decided to pick up her phone and text Haku. Haku, of course, didn't really help the situation at all. Neru sighed and laid her phone on the end table by her bed. _I wish I never knew Len, then I wouldn't be nervous to go to school. _she thought. She slowly rolled over on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**I know this is kind of bad... I'll try to continue it...**


	2. Form 1 Part 2

**Okay, I'm sorry about the late update (Kiana...)! I'm also sorry about the shorter chapter. I just don't know what to write! ugh...**

* * *

Neru awoke to the sound of her phone buzzing. _Not again! _Neru thought. Teto had been bothering her all week about Len. She was fed up with Teto. She got out of bed and slowly performed her morning routine of getting ready for school.

_(Time Skip)_

When she entered the classroom, as she predicted, Teto was already teasing her.

"Look who decided to visit her love once again!" taunted Teto.

"Enough Teto, I'm tired of you making jokes like that." said Neru.

"Who said it was a joke?" objected Teto, "Haku and I both can tell that you like him more than just a friend." Teto looked back at Haku to make sure she was on her side. Haku gave her a thumb's up.

"No, we are just friends." Neru insisted, "Even if I do know that he thinks oranges are disgusting, or how he never smiles when a teacher is talking to him, or how he never would consider me to be more than his friend. Even if I know even more than that, he is still just my friend!" Neru exclaimed.

"Well, sounds to me that you like him more than a friend." Haku giggled.

Neru blushed furiously and sank down to her seat, refusing to speak or look at her friends. Just as the first bell rung, Len came running in.

"Nearly tardy, Len," the teacher said with a need upon her face, "Next time be at school earlier or it's detention for you."

Len replied with banging his head on his desk.

"You know, that's not going to make you smarter…." said Neru.

Len turned around and grinned at Neru. "It'll make me smarter than you."

Neru blushed and said "You arrogant idiot! Just focus on the lesson for once!" Neru promptly looked out the window to avoid Len's eyes.

He chortled and turned around. Neru sighed with relief, thinking it couldn't get any weirder. She looked over at her friends and saw they were making smooching faces. Neru stuck her tounge out and looked back out the window. _No matter how much I tell myself I don't like him, he gets cuter everyday. _Neru thought.

_(Time Skip)_

Neru dropped by the convience store after school to get a bottle of Cherry Coca-Cola. She wanted to relax now that the school week was finally over. The chaos and unwanted feelings could be put on hold until Monday. She bought her Coke and thought how it would be funny if she ran into Len right now. She walked out of the store and started sipping her Coke when she spotted something from the corner of her eye. She whipped her blond ponytail around and saw Len walking across the street. _NO! I was joking about how it would be funny! _she thought.

She hurriedly turned around and hoped he hadn't seen her.

"Hey! Neru!" called a voice from a distance.

Neru pretended she didn't hear it and kept on walking. Len caught up to her and jokingly punched her.

"Hey, are you deaf or something?" he asked.

"Are you trying to stalk me or something? Neru responded.

Len rolled his eyes. "I wasn't stalking you, I just happened to see you." he said.

"Sure, sure, that's what they all say." Neru said.

"Anyway, can I have your cell number?" asked Len.

"Wh-what?" she said flabbergasted, "Why would you want my number?"

"Would you consider us friends?" Len asked.

"I guess…"

"Then there should be no problem," he stated, "I mean, it's not like I'm asking you for your hand in marriage…"

"O-of course not!" Neru exclaimed while blushing.

They both exchanged cell numbers and then the two went their separate ways.

_I have his number!_ Neru thought while clutching her phone to her chest. _Maybe this could be the start of something new..._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I didn't really look it over so sorry for any mistakes I made. I'll try to wrap everything up in Chapter 3 and end it in Chapter 4 so I can start the second not-so-mini story in Chapter 5.**


	3. Form 1 End

**ugh I'm sorry this took so long and it is just. so. short. **

* * *

Minutes, hours, days, months passed with Neru and Len's relationship not exceeding what it had been on the day he gave her his number. Neru was aware of her feelings emerging from deep inside her. She realized she liked Len. She liked him more than a friend. Of course, she was worried about ruining the friendship. Graduation came and she will never forget what he said to her on that day.

"I'll never forget your awkward personality." He said while he playfully punched Neru.

"I'll never forget you being so rude to me." She replied as she looked the other way because she could a feel a blush creeping onto her face.

They tried to keep in contact as they went their separate ways, but soon enough, calls became shorter, texts became less informative, and all together their contact with each other ceased to continue.

Len might forget Neru with the many other girls he will charm, but Neru will never forget Len.

Because she realized that he was her first love

_End of the first form of love_

* * *

**I'm so glad I'm finished with this but now I have to work on the next form eeeek!**_  
_


End file.
